


Saudade

by kid_n_the_hall



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Shameless fluff easy on the smut, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid_n_the_hall/pseuds/kid_n_the_hall
Summary: A Phrack drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiltingmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiltingmom/gifts).



> If life gives you lemons you write smut-light in the line for prescriptions at the pharmacy, in a haste to manage at least one Pff.  
> Also Quiltingmom ordered fluff. Ok, no she ordered phracking without a side of angst, so this is something "without angst" ;)

She'd been back for two hours, enough to give Dot a kiss, wheedle details from Hugh and give Mr Butler an appreciative nod. Have a bath and phone Mac. Dress quickly and down toast and tea, topping off with whisky for courage and celebration. Rush down stairs and out, give the Hispano an affectionate pat on the bonnet. Jump behind the wheel and drive to a neat little bungalow in thrice the speed of your average milk cart.

Two hours she'd been back when her knuckles hit his door, lockpicks ready just in case.

From the moment he opened his door everything was a blur of lust and months apart, love that none dared to address lingered like smoke. Lips were seized, limbs entangled. Clothes were tugged at, ripped off, discarded. Eyes locked on eyes, hands rushing to feel every expanse of skin at once. Intense kisses. Impossible to resist to kiss a neck, impatient to return to a longing mouth. Rewarded by thrilled moans.

Someone stumbled to where the bed supposedly stood. Incapable of breaking contact they tripped and fell, even before the rebound of their fall had subsided he was inside her. Both panted, both amazed in the haze of desire, both content.

”Welcome home” he sighed, eyes still on hers.

”You too” she empahized by clenching her core, feeling pleased when focus was lost from his gaze.

She was right, this was home and he'd missed it only second to the banter usually paving the road to these activities.

Languid thrusts soon transformed into a relentless chase of more, neither willing to dampen the desperation for the other. They would have more time later, enough to take it slow. More time. Together. He almost wept at the thought. They'd had none for so long, just distant moments shared on paper.

He slowed slightly, stroked the hair from her forehead, kissed her brow. Nudged her cheek with his nose, let her capture his bottom lip between her teeth. A growl and an insistent hand on his arse made the primal need spark again. He bit her, neck, collarbone, breast. Soft lavs over a nipple.

She's arching her back, her hips straining off the bed as if bliss fluttered to be caught just inches above the mattress. The sight of him above her, letting go, looking so little like the Inspector and so much like her Jack, made her laugh from sheer joy. Momentarily disgruntled he made a point with his hips, further attention to her clit drove it home.

She came with a whimper, her cunt dragged him with her over. A quiet roar and completion hit him, all white hot light and surging waves. He thought she'd imprinted herself on him forever, every sensation just her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saudade - portuguese - a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves. Missingness.


End file.
